elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Thyssenkrupp
thyssenkrupp AG is a company based in Germany, which manufactures kinds of steels and other machineries, including elevators, escalators, and moving walkways. ThyssenKrupp is a combination of the two German companies that merged together, Thyssen AG and Krupp AG. History ThyssenKrupp was established in 2001 after the merger between Thyssen AG and Krupp AG in 1999. In 2003, ThyssenKrupp bought the Korean-based Dong Yang and the company was known as ThyssenKrupp Dongyang in South Korea for few years before it was later known as simply ThyssenKrupp. In March 2016, thyssenkrupp Hissit Oy which is the Finnish subsidiary of thyssenkrupp elevator was acquired by Kone. ThyssenKrupp history in the United States In the United States, ThyssenKrupp (then Thyssen) made a bold entrance into the elevator market by buying out Dover Corp.'s elevator division. The buyout was completed in 1999, and the name in the US was changed to ThyssenDover. ThyssenDover installed elevators and escalators under the Dover brand (and very rarely under the ThyssenDover name) between 1999 and 2001. In 2001, Thyssen AG offically changed its name and ThyssenDover Elevator became ThyssenKrupp Elevator Americas. Products In October of 2012, ThyssenKrupp discontinued the original hydraulic system, Oildraulic, which was pioneered by Rotary and continued by Dover in favor of a new system named Endura. The new Endura system uses bio-degradable oil and is based off of the Oildraulic system. ThyssenKrupp still makes traditional traction elevators along with MRL elevators. Currently, their MRL used kevlar belts instead of conventional steel belts, but they were discontinued after an elevator downfall incident in Seattle's children hospital. Notable products *'Oildraulic' - The original hydraulic elevator system, pioneered by Rotary, continued by Dover, and discontinued in 2012 in favor of Endura. *'Endura' - ThyssenKrupp's official successor to the Oildraulic system. The system is based off of the Oildraulic system but uses bio-degradable oil. In 2014, they introduce their machine room less version called Endura MRL which competes Otis's HydroFit. *'Synergy' - ThyssenKrupp's earliest MRL elevator system since 2001. It was also introduced in late 2007 in the United States as a successor to the ISIS. *'ISIS' - another MRL elevator introduced in 2004 for the US market. It uses kevlar belts as the traction ropes instead of steel ropes. It was discontinued after the Seattle's children hospital elevator incident and replaced by the Synergy in 2007. *'Evolution' - MRL elevators for Australia, Korea and some parts in Asia *'Numbers', G-Power or G2-Power - traction elevator modernization solution for America. *'HYPower' or H-Power - hydraulic elevator modernization solution for America. *'TWIN' - an elevator comprising of two elevator cabins installed in a single shaft *'thyssenkrupp Destination Selection Control' - a destination dispatching elevator product, similar to Schindler Miconic 10. In the United States, it is known as ThyssenKrupp Destination Dispatch. *'Velino' - escalators originally introduced by Thyssen. *'Tugela' - escalators introduced by ThyssenKrupp. *'Orinoco' - escalators and moving walks. *'iwalk' - Moving walkways. *'I.MOD' or ES-Power - escalator modernization solution. *'E.COR' - an elevator regenerative controller, similar to Otis's Regen. *'MULTI' - MULTI is the world's first rope-free elevator system introduced in 2014. In this system, multiple elevator cabins are equipped with linear motors, which allows several cabins in the same shaft moving vertically and horizontally which permit buildings to adopt different heights, shapes, and purposes. MULTI increases transport capacities and efficiency while reducing the elevator footprint and peak loads from the power supply in the building. According to ThyssenKrupp, the first MULTI elevator unit will be tested in 2016. Notable acquisitions *2003 - Dong Yang Elevator Co. Ltd. (South Korea) *2004 - PT. Pura Kencana (Indonesia)Sole agent and distributor of Dong Yang elevators in Indonesia since 1988. Notable installations Main article: List of Notable Elevator Installations of ThyssenKrupp Elevator Incidents and accidents ISIS Elevator incident On October 9, 2007, one of the ThyssenKrupp ISIS elevators in a children's hospital in Seattle had its suspention ropes breaks and the car slipped between the 6th and 4th floors after the emergency brake is engaged. Four passengers were not injured and was rescued by firefighters. Police suspected that the kevlar ropes breaks due to overheating and the ropes were later replaced with a different material. All four ISIS elevators were shutdown after the incident.ISIS elevator incident Health club elevator accident in the United Kingdom On March 12, 2003, a banker was crushed to death by a ThyssenKrupp elevator which was not properly maintained in a health club in London, England. The health club owner and ThyssenKrupp was fined £466,000 after the accident.Health club elevator accident Price fixing cartel incident In November 2006, ThyssenKrupp was fined 479 million Euros by the European Union after found out that ThyssenKrupp was doing price fixing over 9 years. Other manufacturers that were fined including OTIS, Schindler, KONE and Mitsubishi Electric Elevator Europe.Price fixing cartel incident Elevator downfall incidents There have been very few cases related to elevator downfall incident caused by a broken traction ropes or a broken core of the pulley, either occured on a ThyssenKrupp or other elevator brands that were maintained by ThyssenKrupp in the past few years. Some notable incident happened like in Shin Nga House, Fu Shin Estate, Hong Kong, when an elevator downfall incident happened in a Kone Marryat Scott elevator which was maintained by ThyssenKrupp in 2008.Electrical and Mechanical Services Department: Technical Report on the Lift Incident on 25 October 2008 at Shin Nga House, Fu Shin Estate, Tai Po (Chinese version), 5 December 2008.Later on, all the elevators in residential buildings in this housing estate are been replaced by Otis. Escalator incident in Hong Kong On February 24, 2011, some of the escalator landing steps on one of the two ThyssenKrupp escalators at Hong Kong Design Institute (HKDI) that gives access from level 1 to 7 are falling down on the steps which returning to the seventh floor. The escalator safety device was activated when the steps are falling down. No one was injuried in this accident.Electrical and Mechanical Services Department: Technical Investigation Report on Escalator Incident at the Hong Kong Design Institute, Tseung Kwan O (Chinese version), 9 June 2011. Elevator incident in Chile On June 8, 2014, a ThyssenKrupp elevator in Tower B of Bustamante Community Park in Providencia, Chile, suddenly malfunctioned, then rises 30 floors in 15 seconds with the doors still open before crashed into the shaft's roof. A man was seriously injured, and was reportedly that he suffered head and leg injuries.Man injured when out of control elevator rises 30 floors in 15 seconds, crashes into roof - FOX8 News [FULL VIDEO Malfunction Elevator Goes Up Crashing Through The Roof In Chile] It was suspected that the brake was picked (opened up) and there was a loss of motor control which cause the elevator into free rolling into the opposite direction. In addition, the elevator didn't have rope grippers or a counterweight safety system, which means that the elevator "fell" upward since the the counterweight weighs more than the elevator cab. Trivia *When ThyssenKrupp bought out Dong Yang Elevator in 2003, their elevators in Asia are branded as ThyssenKrupp Dongyang until in the late 2000s. *ThyssenKrupp elevators in Canada are also known as ThyssenKrupp Northern Elevator. Gallery RS149067_tk_Primary_Logo_white_35mm Kopie-hpr.jpg|The new thyssenkrupp logo with blue background. TKlogo.jpg|The previous ThyssenKrupp logo, still used in some countries as well as elevator products. ThyssenKrupp Dongyang logo.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Dongyang brand with the TK logo. ThyssenKrupp Twin Elevators.jpg|ThyssenKrupp TWIN system elevator. ThyssenKrupp Elevator sign Australia.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Elevator Australia capacity sign. ThyssenKrupp Warning Notice.jpg|A warning sign posted on a Dong Yang hydraulic elevator machine room in Jakarta, Indonesia (by ThyssenKrupp) ThyssenKrupp Elevator.jpg|ThyssenKrupp capacity badge in Melbourne, Australia. Shanghai Metro - ThyssenKrupp Escalator Control Menu.jpg|ThyssenKrupp "Tugela" escalator control panel in Shanghai, China. TK Velino escalators.JPG|ThyssenKrupp Velino escalators in Vietnam. TK escalator fences 2.JPG|ThyssenKrupp service mobile fence (1). TK escalator fences 1.JPG|ThyssenKrupp service mobile fences (2). Hermoso.jpg|ThyssenKrupp's headquarters in Essen, Germany. Thyssen2.PNG|ThyssenKrupp elevator panel in La Serena, Chile. Thyssen Lifts logo.jpg|Thyssen elevator with ThyssenKrupp logo. This elevator was installed during the period when Thyssen merged with Krupp. ThyssenKrupp Dongyang name.JPG|Another ThyssenKrupp Dongyang name. 1415274_694350763911337_992963634_o.jpg|ThyssenKrupp service fence in Jakarta, Indonesia. IMG549.jpg|ThyssenKrupp service fences in Santiago de Chile. IMG641.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Velino escalator in La Serena, Chile. IMG644.jpg|ThyssenKrupp call button panel in La Serena, Chile. ThyssenKrupp_seal.jpg|ThyssenKrupp seal of inspection in La Serena, Chile. ThyssenKrupp_logo_on_escalator.JPG|ThyssenKrupp logo on escalator landing plate. ThyssenKrupp Maintenance Fence TH.jpg|ThyssenKrupp service fences in Bangkok, Thailand Video Note See also *Dover *Thyssen *ThyssenKrupp Elevator Fixtures Guide (United States) *ThyssenKrupp Elevator Fixtures Guide (other countries) External links *Official website *Official website (United States) *Official website (United Kingdom) *Official website (Nordic countries) *Official website (Asia Pacific) *Official website (Southern Europe, Africa and Middle East) *ThyssenKrupp Access official website *ThyssenKrupp Elevator on Google Play Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Europe